Which One?
by lemonsinyoureyes246
Summary: After Sakura's parents died, she was ordered by their will that she moves in and lives with her aunt, Matsumoto Rangiku. When she arrives at the Seiretei, she meets everyone there. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Which One?

lemonsinyoureyes: HI! My first crossover fanfic, and the pairing is Hanatarou x Sakura, and/**or** Hitsugaya x Sakura.

Hanatarou: Excuse me, Liye-san, when am I gonna be in the story...?

Hitsugaya: HA! I got a hug from Sakura first - sticks tongue at Naruto -

Naruto: So what, shorty?! I stole her first kiss!!

Histugaya and Sakura: When did that happen?

Naruto: Right now! - grabs Sakura and kisses her on the lips -

Hitsugaya: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Sakura: Naruto... - cracks knuckles -

Hitsugaya: Naruto... - brings out zanpaktou -

Naruto: - gulps - DATTEBAYO!! - runs -

Sakura: SHANNARO!!

Hanatarou: I'm going to go heal Naruto's wounds now.

Liye: ...NO!! HANATAROU-KUN!! DON'T LET ME BE A LONER!! - runs after Hanatarou -

Summary: After Sakura's parents died, she was ordered by their will that she moves in and lives with her aunt, Matsumoto Rangiku. When she arrives at the Seiretei, she meets everyone there. Hanatarou fell in love with her when he first saw her, but Hitsugaya is slowly falling for her. And when the dance at Ichigo's school is coming up, they both ask her. Who will she choose? Will she choose the handsome, white haired captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, or the cute, loving, kind and gentle Yamada Hanatarou?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! OR BLEACH!!

**Chapter 1: Moving**

_"Sakura Haruno, your presence is required in the Hokage's Office." the ANBU said as he poofed in front of the pink haired girl. Sakura Haruno thought, _

_'What does the Hokage want with me? Did I leave my oven on again?'. _

_"Okay." she replied. As the ANBU poofed away, the 14 year old made some handseals and poofed away herself._

_- Hokage's Office -_

_"Tsunade-shishou, did you want to see me?" Sakura said as she poofed in._

_"Aa. Sakura." Tsunade said as she pointed to the seat in front of her desk. Sakura sat down and waited for a few more minutes of silence._

_"Um...Tsunade-" Sakura was cut off when Tsunade finally spoke._

_"Sakura...we have received news that... your parents have... died in an explosion." Tsunade said solemly. Sakura sat. She stared at her lap. Her eyes have become watery, and she watched as her small, fragile hands gripped her skirt._

_"I-is that all-l?" Sakura stuttered. _

_'Poor girl.' the sanin thought._

_"No. I have read your parents' will, it said that you must take everthing you have, and move in with your aunt, Matsumoto Rangiku. She will pick you up at midnight tonight, so be ready by then." she finished._

_'Aunty Rangiku?!' Sakura thought as she brightened up._

_"You are dismissed." the sanin said as she grabbed a bottle of sake._

Sakura remembered what her sensei had said.

_'Take eveything you have, and move in with your aunt, Matsumoto Rangiku.' _she thought.She looked at her watch. 11:59.

"Ohhhh...I can't wait to see aunty Rangiku." Sakura said to herself. She looked around. _'I really will miss this place. Ino-pig, Naruto, Kaka-sensei...' _she thought. Then, a black butterfly caught her eye.

"Sakura-chan! Long time no see, ne?" a feminine voice said behind her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Aunty Rangiku!" Sakura shouted as she turned around to hug her aunty. She wasn't looking at who she hugged and accidentally hugged her aunty's partner instead. Sakura snuggled. Then she noticed something different. She slowly looked up.

"Hey, Aunty, when did you get flat chest...ed?" Sakura paused when she saw who she was hugging. She hugged a white haired boy with green eyes and looked the same age as her. He had a light shade of pink tinted on his cheeks, and he looked VERY annoyed. Sakura pulled back.

"Um, ah...Sorry sir!" Sakura said as she walked past him. She saw her aunty behind him, chuckling.

"Aunty, thats not funny..." the pinkette said as she pouted.

"C'mere, you little brat." Rangiku said as she chuckled afterwards.

"Just like old times, huh?" Sakura asked as she hugged her aunt.

"Aunty?" Sakura asked.

"Call me Rangiku." her aunt replied.

"Rangiku-chan... Where do you live?" the younger girl asked.

"I live in the Seiretei." the older woman replied. Confusion was written all over the pinkette's face. But then her eyes widened, as she relized what the Seiretei is.

"Isn't that... a place where s-souls are...?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Rangiku replied with a big grin on her face.

"NO!! RANGIKU-CHAN, I DON'T WANNA DIE AT THE AGE OF 14!! I NEVER HAD MY FIRST KISS YET, I WANTED TO BE A MEDIC NINJA!!" Sakura cried. She let go of her aunt and unknowingly hugged her partner again. Anime tears fell from her jade orbs, making the boy's uniform wet.

"Heheheheh... Hitsugaya-taicho... I think she likes you..." Rangiku whispered the last part. The boy, Hitsugaya, looked more annoyed than ever.

"Rangiku, get _pinky_ off me." Toushiro growled. Sakura stopped her childish actions. She slowly looked up.

"What did you call me...?" Sakura asked, well, it was more like a demand. She took two steps back.

"..." Toushiro stayed quiet. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. She made some hand signs.

"HARUNO STYLE: INNER SELF RELEASE!!" she shouted. Then, the area was enveloped in smoke.

"**CHA! WHAT DID YOU CALL US, SHORTY?!"** a voice simular to Sakura's yelled.

"SHANNARO! CALLING US PINKY, HUH?!" Sakura yelled.

"So ka, so you mastered the Haruno clan's signature tecnique." Rangiku said as she smiled. Toushiro scowled at Rangiku and turned back to face Sakura.

"We have to go back, I have to do a lot of paper work, and if I don't finish it by lunch time, I'm making **YOU** finish it for me." Toushiro growled as he glanced at his lieutenant. Rangiku gulped.

"U-uhm, Sakura-chan, we should get going now..." Rangiku said nervously, not wanting to anger her taicho more. Sakura's widened once more.

"WAHHHHHHHH! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!" Sakura cried. Inner Sakura got angry.

**"WHAAATTTTT?! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU?! WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU?! IF YOU KILL HER, I'M GOING TO KILL ****YOU****, SHORTY, CHA!!" **Inner Sakura yelled while she pointed to the white haired captain. Toushiro pushed her finger away.

"Be quiet, and lets go." he snapped. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, your'e not gonna die. Don't worry." the older woman comforted. Sakura brightened up.

"Yes... Inner-chan, you have to go back now." Sakura said while making some hand signs. In a sec, Inner Sakura went back into her mind. Then, a wooden door appeared behind Toushiro.

"Lets go." the captain said.

"SEIRETEI, HERE I COME!!" Sakura yelled as she walked through the doors. Rangiku sighed.

"She never changes sometimes." Sakura looked back to take one last look at Konoha.

_'Good bye Konohagakure, I hope to see everyone again.' _she thought.

**To be continued...**

Liye: Ne, Hitsugaya-taicho, why do you have to be so mean?! - sobs -

Hitsugaya: WTF!? What the hell did I do?!

Liye: You took my pocky!! - cries -

Sakura: Why did you take the pocky Toushiro-kun?! She was gonna share!!

Hitsugaya: - smiles at the suffix added to his name -

Naruto: Ne, Sakura-chan, how come you don't call me Naruto-kun?

Sakura: Go eat your ramen, Naruto-_**kun**_

Naruto:- faints - S-she called m-me Naruto-kun...

Sakura: - sweatdrops -

Hanatarou: Please review!


	2. IMPORTANT! and poll!

um...

i forgot to add this to the 1st chapter.

the jutsu Sakura did (haruno style: inner self release) was my own jutsu, i dunno if anyone used this yet, and if they did, SORRY!!

but if i was the only one who used this then DONT STEAL!! ask first if you could use this!!

And if you wanna vote for who Sakura could be with, here are the selections:

Hanatarou

or

Hitsugaya

VOTE AND REVIEW!! plz


End file.
